Blues Shirt
by Sweetydu972
Summary: Huddy. Cuddy lui a dit un jour que le bleu lui allait et le rendait presque sympathique. Aujourd'hui, cette couleur l'obsède, elle l'obsède... House est bien déterminé à imposer le bleu et s'imposer à elle. Tout est bon pour attirer l'attention.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout part d'un délire entre fan Huddy. Pour ceux qui suivent la saison 5, vous aurez remarqué que House, depuis l'épisode 6 ne porte que des chemises bleues. Ces chemises symbolisent le Huddy. Replongez vous dans la saison 1, quand House devait aller au restaurant avec Cameron, Cuddy lui avait suggéré sa chemise bleue qui le rendait selon elle "presque sympathique"_

_Soyons fous jusqu'au bout! Enjoy!_

_And Blue Shirt Powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

Wilson poussa la porte de l'appartement de son ami et s'y engouffra en silence. Il se planta dans le salon et observa autour de lui d'un air perplexe... Quelque chose avait changé... Quelque chose... Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.  
_ House! appela-t-il.  
Il entendit un grognement en provenance de la chambre.  
_ Tu as changé la déco? demanda l'oncologue.  
Il vit une tête apparaitre au niveau du couloir et se pencha de façon à pourvoir détailler son ami.  
_ Hum... fit celui-ci.  
_ Hum?  
_ Tu parles des nouveaux rideaux bleus, des coussins bleus, du nouveau frigo bleu ou des mouchoirs bleus?  
_ Non! Je parlais de ta bouteille de bourbon là, qui avait changé de place depuis hier!  
_ Pour la petite histoire, hier soir j'ai regardé le roi lion et tout le monde pleure devant le roi lion, quand le porc et la mangouste chantent! C'est vraiment traumatisant!  
_ House... Pourquoi tout ce bleu? s'écria Wilson en avançant dans le couloir.  
_ Tu n'as pas soif? Va te prendre quelque chose dans la cuisine... J'sais pas... De l'arsenic... De la mort au rat...  
_ OH MON DIEU! s'exclama l'oncologue en arrivant au niveau de la chambre.  
_ OH MON CUL! répliqua House en se relevant péniblement.  
Bouche bée, Wilson parcouru la pièce du regard.  
_ Tu es allé sur les quais hier soir? Un conteneur chinois? Dis moi que c'est du cent pour cent coton!  
Devant lui, s'étendait à perte de vue une masse de chemises bleues en tout genre. Toutes d'une teinte similaire mais chacune différente.  
_ J'avais commandé un lot de magazine porno et c'est ce qu'on m'a envoyé.  
_ J'aimerais comprendre... balbutia Wilson.  
_ Moi aussi figure toi! s'exclama House en se laissant tomber sur une pile volumineuse de vêtements. Depuis une semaine elle m'obsède...  
_ Qui t'obsède?  
_ Elle m'a dit un jour que ma chemise bleue me rendait sympathique... J'y ai repensé... Et ce bleu... Ce bleu, Il m'en faut!! Partout partout! Et... Et elle m'obsède! Je l'ai dans la peau! J'sais pas pourquoi! Je pense à elle nuit et jour, et en particulier sous la douche.  
_ Tu fantasmes sur ma mère?! s'écria Wilson outré.  
_ Hein?  
_ Ben oui, c'est elle qui t'avais dit que le bleu te rendait presque sympathique.  
_ Non Wilson, ta mère m'a dit que Jackie Kennedy était bisexuelle et que mes yeux bleus lui faisait penser à l'œil de verre de son père...  
_ Autant pour moi...  
_ Non celle qui m'obsède nuit est jour c'est Cuddy!  
Il prit une chemise et se la fourra dans la bouche.  
_ Cuddy... répéta Wilson. Cuddy? CUDDY?!  
House se figea puis retira le tissu de sa bouche.  
_ Tu as du mal ce matin...  
_ Perso je n'y crois pas une seconde.  
_ Que Cuddy m'obsède?  
_ Non, que Jackie Kenedy était bisexuelle. Il est clair qu'elle était juste homo!  
_ Wilson! On s'en fout des préférences sexuelles de Jackie Kennedy! Mon entre jambe à besoin d'une explication tangible là!  
_ Sur le fait que tu sois amoureux de Cuddy... Ben voilà c'est dit. Et y'a pas que ton entre jambe qui en souffre.  
Il se pencha et attrapa une chemise.  
_ Mets celle là tiens. Elle est sympa.  
_ Y'a de la dentelle...  
_ C'est sympa la dentelle...  
_ Toi... House se releva en pointant son ami du doigt. Toi!  
L'oncologue recula d'un pas en ouvrant grand les yeux.  
_ TOI!  
Il trébucha sur une chemise et manqua de se briser la nuque.  
_ Tu as regardé _autant en emporte le vent_ hier soir!  
_ C'est un classique... se défendit Wilson en se redressant.  
_ Je n'aime pas Cuddy.  
_ Et moi je déteste voir une femme nue. Ça me donne de l'urticaire.  
_ Pas la peine de me l'avouer, j'étais au courant. répliqua le diagnosticien avant de lui passer devant et de fuir jusqu'au salon.  
_ Bon va falloir passer à la phase B de la thérapie! hurla Wilson pour qu'il l'entende.  
_ Prendre Cuddy par derrière et ta mère par devant?! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient!  
_ Laisse ma mère où elle est! s'offusqua l'oncologue en le rejoignant.  
_ Tu savais que quatre vingt pour cent des femmes mourraient frustrées?  
_ Tu as donc le devoir de venir en aide à Cuddy et de la dépuceler avant minuit?  
_ Ça, ça a été djà fait... Y'a bien longtemps... murmura House.  
_ QUOI?! s'étrangla Wilson.  
_ Tu savais que les mouchoirs bleus avaient une odeur de jasmin?  
_ Tu as déjà couché avec Cuddy?!  
_ Et tu savais que quatre vingt dix-neuf pour cent des hommes de ton style mourraient assommés par une canne?  
_ Pourquoi j'suis jamais au courant de rien!?  
House haussa les épaules.  
_ Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais porté des couches jusqu'à tes six ans...  
Wilson ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.  
_ Comment tu sais ça?!  
_ Depuis que je sais que tu pisses au lit.  
_ Va t'habiller!  
_ Et on fait quoi de mon problème?  
_ Tu n'as aucun problème House, juste la folie des grandeurs.  
Le diagnosticien jeta un coup d'œil tendancieux vers son entre jambe.  
_ A qui le dis tu!  
Wilson secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
_ Dépêche toi. Si tu veux faire bonne impression, faudrait déjà que tu arrives à l'heure.  
_ Je ne veux pas faire bonne impression. répliqua House  
_ Oui et Jackie Kennedy était un homme.  
_ Bien sûr! Tout le monde le sait.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"J'ai mis ma chemise bleue aujourd'hui... Elle va le remarquer?"  
House releva la tête de son dossier et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du bureau. Elle était debout et lui tournait le dos... Ou plutôt le postérieur. House adorait ce moment de la journée. Quand la doyenne se penchait au dessus de la paperasse en oubliant que les portes de son bureau étaient transparentes.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.  
Apparemment, ce n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce moment de la journée...  
Il fusilla le gardien du regard et mis sa canne en plein du milieu du passage afin que le concierge trébuche. Mais il ne pu mettre son diabolique plan à exécution car le criquet lui attrapait déjà la canne en se pinçant les lèvres  
_ C'est tout l'effet que je te fais? demanda House en faisant la lippe.  
La standardiste se figea puis fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.  
House se pencha alors vers elle.  
_ Fallait l'entendre hier soir, il en redemandait encore. Perso ma deuxième canne est plus flexible mais James Wilson est si dur et droit qu'il...  
L'oncologue lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.  
Il s'évertua ensuite à sourire à la standardiste qui paraissait choquée à vie.  
Le diagnosticien poussa un soupir pour marquer son ennui et reporta son attention sur Cuddy  
"J'ai mis ma chemise bleue aujourd'hui... Celle qu'elle aime... Je crois... Elle est bleue... Me rend presque sympathique, elle devrait le remarquer..."  
Elle se redressa en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste divin. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de ses soupirants, au grand damne du diagnosticien.  
" Et si elle ne le remarquait pas? Faudrait peut être que j'enlève la veste... Ou même le tee-shirt... Ah mais non, je risque de mourir de froid... Hum... Je pourrai me réchauffer auprès d'elle... Ou me prendre une baffe. J'aimerai me prendre une baffe... Juste pour sentir à nouveau sa main sur ma joue... Il a l'air de faire chaud entre ses seins... Reprends toi Gregory! Reprend toi!"  
Il secoua légèrement la tête et croisa le regard inquisiteur de Wilson.  
_ Quoi? Ici? Maintenant? En public? Voyons James, tu sais très bien que you tube est ton ami, si tu veux une vidéo public de ta personne recevant une canne dans le derrière, je peux te la faire ce soir. Mais le travail avant tout!  
Il brandit son dossier avec un sourire niais qui exaspéra l'oncologue au plus haut point.  
_ Oui, c'est ça. Pense donc au boulot... Tu régleras ton problème obsessionnel plus tard.  
Il s'éloigna en trainant les pieds.  
House mit sa bouche sur le côté, signe qu'il entrait dans une phase profonde d'une de ses réflexions les plus tordues.  
" J'ai mis ma chemise bleue... Ça se remarque quand même... Je l'ai mise et elle est toute propre... Et j'ai eu du mal à la laver parce qu'il y avait encore son odeur dessus... Même si c'était une odeur de vomi, ça restait quand même son odeur...  
J'aimerais bien sentir à nouveau son odeur... corporelle! Le vomi c'est bien sympa mais écœurant...  
Son odeur..."  
Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina la prendre dans ses bras et nicher son nez dans son cou....  
"Reprend toi Grégory! Reprend Toi!"  
Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et bomba le torse. Elle prit un dossier et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
"Ah ouais j'suis chaud là! J'suis motivé!"  
Elle le vit, changea de direction et approcha à grands pas.  
"J'ai ma chemise bleue, je suis invincible!..."  
Elle arriva à sa hauteur.  
"Ou invisible... Oh mon DIEU!"  
_ House?  
"Je vous aime!"  
Il cessa de respirer, choqué par la pensée qui venait de traverser son esprit.  
_ Ça va ?  
"Gné?!"  
Elle lui tendit le dossier.  
_ Consultation! Go!

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_ Votre cul respirerait mieux si vous ne l'étouffiez pas avec cette double couche de jeans!  
La femme bougea sa masse de graisse sur le côté et envoya un regard assassin au diagnosticien qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : découper en mille morceaux ce blue jeans. Personne ne devait porter du bleu aujourd'hui. Lui seul devait arborer cette couleur, lui seul devait taper dans l'œil de Cuddy.  
_ Je vous demande pardon?!  
House secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son attention sur le cachalot qui bouffait presque tout le lit.  
_ Je disais que votre trou de balle avait du mal à respirer à cause de la masse volumineuse qui vous servait de cul et à cause de ce jean qui vous fait transpirer! Mettez du coton et vous vous sentirez mieux! Les frottements de vos cuisses, soit dit en passant je me demande comment vous faites pour marcher, mais ces deux jambonneaux là, quand ils sont en mouvements, ils se frottent et provoquent cette chaleur à l'entre jambe et vos plaques rouges qui virent au bleu! Trois tubes de talque ne serviront à rien! Le meilleur remède c'est le régime!  
Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. La femme le regarda, les yeux exorbités, le visage défigurer par la rage.  
_ Vous dites ça parce que je suis noire! accusa-t-elle en se glissant ("s'échouer" serait le mot le plus exacte) sur le sol.  
_ NoOon! Je dis ça parce que vous êtes énorme! Et faudra me donner votre secret pour la passage des portes!  
_ Allez vous faire foutre!  
_ Mais c'est bien mon intention! Ce soir! Si ma charmante patronne consent enfin à remarquer cette fichue chemise bleue!  
La femme s'apprêtait à répliquer mais marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
_ Vous êtes en train de passer vos nerfs sur moi par frustration?!  
_ Non, j'avais juste envie d'être méchant... et sincère. Je doute qu'un homme arrive à se frayer un chemin entre tout ces plis.  
_ Oh mais si! Vous voulez essayer?  
Horrifié, House recula son siège précipitement, se leva, fit volte face et... fut attraper par la peau du cou.  
Il laissa échapper un cri strident et se débattit du mieux qu'il pu mais rien à faire. Mobidick le tenait fermement et ne le lâcherait pour rien au monde.  
Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et sortit de la salle de consultation, trainant House comme un sac à patates.  
_ Qui est la patronne ici!? hurla-t-elle en se plantant dans le hall.  
House blêmit.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites?! Lâchez moi!  
Elle accentua sa prise et lui pinça un peu plus la peau, lui tirant un cri de douleur.  
Tout le monde arrêta son activité pour observer les deux énergumènes qui s'agitaient dans le hall.  
Après deux beuglements de la femme, Cuddy arriva, courant presque. Elle se figea un instant face au spectacle, ahurie.  
_ Qu'est-ce que...  
_ C'est vous la patronne? demanda la femme.  
_ Qu'on la harponne! Qu'on la trou de partout! s'écria House en tentant pour la énième fois d'échapper à sa prise.  
_ Lâchez cet homme! ordonna Cuddy avançant.  
Un rictus fendit le visage de la femme. Elle força House à se redresser.  
_ Elle est pas mal. admit-elle avant de l'envoyer vers elle.  
Le diagnosticien percuta violemment la doyenne et l'entraina dans sa chute.  
_ Vous avez intérêt à le satisfaire pour qu'il soit moins frustré ou je le tue! menaça la femme avant de passer les portes de l'hôpital (Dieu seul sait comment!)  
House et Cuddy restèrent un moment au sol, sous le regard perplexe de la foule.  
Le diagnosticien poussa un grognement en sentant la douleur lui saisir la jambe. Cuddy, qui était sous sa personne, gigota en pestant contre lui. Il baissa alors la tête et croisa son regard.  
_ Quoi? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.  
_ Rien. souffla le diagnosticien. "Et là? Tu la vois ma chemise!?!"  
_ House! Levez vous! Ou roulez! Mais bougez!

_ J'ai froid... susurra-t-il.  
Cuddy se figea.  
_ Quoi?  
Il nicha sa tête dans son cou et soupira.  
Cuddy se crispa.  
Il redressa la tête et détailla ses lèvres.  
_ House...  
_ Ne bougez plus...  
Cuddy lança de furtifs regards autour d'elle.  
_ Hou...  
Il la fit taire en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Il l'embrassa avec fougue, parcourant tout son corps de caresses. Pressant ses seins avec jubilation et tendresse. Cuddy se cambra légèrement et s'abandonna à lui. Il fit remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, la glissa sous sa jupe et...

_ HOUSE!  
Le diagnosticien sursauta, expulsé de sa rêverie. Il croisa alors le regard courroucé de la doyenne puis reçu son genou à l'entre-jambe.  
Il étouffa un grognement et se laissa glisser sur le côté. Cuddy se releva vivement, se persuadant qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Surtout ne pas avoir de remords sur ce geste...  
Elle lança un regard noir à l'assemblée puis se dirigea d'un pas bien prononcé vers son bureau.  
Wilson, qui sortait de l'ascenseur, vit son ami à terre et se précipita vers lui.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?  
_ Cuddy a du répondant... souffla le diagnosticien, plié en deux.  
Wilson arqua les sourcils.  
_ Je hais les attributs masculins. déclara House avec une grimace.

*

*

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

_ Tu es sur les nerfs...  
_ Non, sur le cul! répliqua House en sortant de l'ascenseur.  
D'une démarche de cow boy courbaturé, il se dirigea vers son bureau.  
_ Elle t'a fait si mal que ça?  
_ Non mais je veux donner l'impression que c'est le cas.  
Wilson questionna son ami du regard.  
_ Comme ça, elle se sentira coupable et tu la connais, quand elle est rongée par la culpabilité elle peut faire n'importe quoi!  
_ Sauf coucher avec toi.  
House s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau et se tourna vers lui avec un air énigmatique.  
_ Qui te dis?  
_ Tu... Vous... La première fois...  
_ On la ferme devant les poireaux. déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte en grand.  
En un mouvement, Cameron, Chase et Foreman tournèrent la tête dans sa direction.  
_ Mes très chers nègres! Euh frères... Excusez moi, je suis resté à l'heure du Texas.  
Il fit un grand sourire à Foreman et se dirigea vers la machine à café.  
_ Faites gaffe, c'est du café noir. souligna le neurologue.  
House ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque.  
_ Il est trop fort ce mec! s'exclama-t-il en le pointant du doigt.  
Il se tourna alors vers Chase et Cameron puis se figea.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard, posé sur le blondinet.  
_ House... commença-t-il d'un air las.  
_ Votre chemise là, elle est bleue. dit le diagnosticien en un murmure.  
_ Euh... Chase lança un regard éloquent à Cameron. Oui, j'suis pas très sûr mais oui... Elle est bleue.  
_ Je vois.  
Il bu une gorgée de son café puis se dirigea vers la deuxième pièce de son bureau.  
Wilson le suivit du regard, méfiant.  
Avant de passer la porte House lâcha d'un ton enjoué :  
_ Vous êtes viré.  
Bouche bée, les trois médecins lancèrent un regard ahuri à Wilson.  
_ Changez de chemise. déclara celui-ci à Chase. Il a juste un problème avec le bleu ces temps-ci.  
_ Mais il a une chemise bleue! répliqua Cameron.  
_ C'est bien pour ça.  
Il haussa les épaules et emboita le pas à son ami.  
_ Tu as un grave problème!  
House se laissa tomber sur son siège et déposa la tasse sur le bureau.  
Wilson se planta devant lui et le dévisagea.  
_ Tu... Tu es comme un de ces excentriques millionnaire qui ne supportent pas que quelqu'un est la même chose qu'eux...  
_ Sa chemise est plus foncée que la mienne...  
_ C'est bien ça le problème! Il n'a pas la même chemise mais elle est bleue! Tout à l'heure tu as traité une infirmière de pétasse mal lunée et... Elle avait un foulard bleue! Juste avant l'infirmière, y'avait Mac Nolan, le chirurgien que tu as traité de fasciste!  
_ Ben il avait exactement la même chemise que le parti du national-syndicalisme. J'suis certain que c'était la reproduction exacte!  
_ Elle était bleue!  
_ Ils avaient des chemises bleues. Et après Hitler a pompé l'idée d'uniforme et lui a opté pour...  
_ La ferme.  
Il se tut et lui lança un regard apeuré.  
_ Il y a mille façon de montrer à une femme qu'on tient à elle...  
_ Mais je n...  
_ Chut!  
House se figea en plein geste.  
_ Y'en a qui offrent des fleurs, d'autres des boites de chocolats...  
_ Tu veux que je lui offre une chemise bleue?  
_ Non!  
_ Des dessous bleus?!  
_ Non! Je veux que tu arrêtes cette fixation sur le bleu! Reprend tes esprits! Écris lui... un poème!  
House ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa Wilson avec un tête de parfait idiot.  
_ Tu sais c'est quoi au moins? Tu sais, ces phrases bout à bout qui forme un tout plutôt agréable à lire et qui n'est en rien négatif...  
_ Je... J'ai...  
Il poussa un grognement et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs.  
Après une fouille d'environ cinq minutes il en ressortit un bout de papier qu'il tendit à l'oncologue.  
_ C'est le seul truc du genre que j'ai écrit de ma vie... déclara-t-il, le regard fuyant.  
Interloqué, Wilson prit la feuille et la déplia :  
_  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Je t'ai aimé comme personne et personne ne t'a aimé comme moi.  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Te caresser et te border était pour moi l'une de mes activités préférées.  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Mon amour pour toi était aussi solide d'un machin super solide.  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Les mots me manquent pour exprimer ce vide en moi.  
Ma tendre et douce...  
En fait, c'est logique puisque qu'il y a un vide en moi, donc je n'ai plus de mots en sachant que mon esprit est vide de mots puisqu'il y a un vide en moi!  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Tu m'as trahis pour Levy et j'en pleure toute la sainte journée.  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Tu auras compris qu'il fallait au moins une rime à ce poème.  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait il n'y a pas de rimes.  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Il m'est à présent impossible de te toucher et de te voir.  
Ma tendre et douce...  
Même si tu refuses de me quitter sache que c'est fini entre nous.  
Ma tendre et douce paire de fesses...  
Tu m'as laissé pour ce jean et je ne m'en remettrai jamais..._

Poème d'un nudiste à sa paire de fesses.

Gregory House

Wilson releva la tête et scruta le visage de son ami.  
Il voulu parler mais se ravisa. Rien de compréhensible ne réussirait à franchir ses lèvres de toute façon...  
Il déposa simplement la feuille sur le bureau du diagnosticien et sortit de la pièce d'un pas mécanique.  
_ Cet homme va me tuer... souffla-t-il en refermant la porte.  
House le regarda s'éloigner.  
_ Humpf... fit-il.  
Poème. Mauvaise idée.

*

*

*

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

A lire avec _Life in Technicolor_ de Colplay

*

*

" Un... Deux... Trois! "  
Cuddy passa les portes du département de pédiatrie et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Le diagnosticien réajusta sa chemise et l'observa s'éloigner.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil suspect autour de lui puis clopina rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Il savait qu'elle ferait un pause dans les marches pour sécher les larmes qui lui montraient aux yeux dans trois secondes. S'il prenait l'ascenseur tout de suite, elle tomberait sur lui en arrivant en bas.  
" J'ai enlevé mon tee-shirt et boutonné ma chemise. Si elle ne remarque pas que j'ai une chemise bleue, je la lui fait bouffer!"  
Il entra dans l'ascenseur et lança un regard menaçant à une jeune interne qui faisait un pas dans sa direction. Elle tourna précipitement les talons et partit en direction des escaliers.  
House réajusta sa chemise pour la cinquième fois alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient.  
Il inspira profondément.  
Pourquoi être si stressé? Il voulait juste qu'elle remarque qu'il avait une chemise bleue, rien d'autre.  
Que pourrait-il y avoir d'autre?  
Il voulait juste qu'elle voit cette chemise bleue... Qu'elle la voit... Tout simplement... Qu'elle la remarque... La lui enlève, la lui déchire et lui fasse l'amour comme un bête!  
Il secoua la tête.  
_ On se reprend Greg...  
Les portes s'ouvrirent.  
Il aperçut la doyenne traverser le hall en direction de son bureau.  
Il s'empressa de faire de même, manquant de bousculer au passage plusieurs patients qui erraient dans le couloir tels des morts vivants... " Ils devraient aller se faire soigner!" se dit House en oubliant qu'il était médecin.  
La porte du bureau était toute proche. Il devait y arriver avec nonchalance, naturel...  
Cuddy, absorbée par un dossier ne le vit pas bondir vers l'entrée du bureau.  
Elle tendit la main.  
Il tendit la sienne.  
Un contact à la fois doux et violent la fit sursauter tandis qu'il frissonnait de la tête au pied. Elle releva vivement la tête de son dossier et croisa un regard mal à l'aise. Elle retira sa main de la poignée de la porte et attendit qu'il l'ouvre. Mais l'homme, tétanisé, n'esquissa aucun geste.  
_ House!  
Il tressauta, balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ouvrit la porte.  
"Faire quelque chose propre à ma personne! Quelque chose qui ne l'étonnera pas et l'exaspérera..."  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer, il lui passa devant et lui claqua la porte au nez.  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en l'entendant jurer puis s'élança vers le bureau de la doyenne, tentant en vain de lisser au maximum sa chemise.  
Cuddy, debout à l'entrée, l'observa faire sans rien dire. Le comportement du diagnosticien l'intriguait et si tout à l'heure, elle lui avait donné un coup de genou, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il l'écrasait... Elle était intimement persuadée d'avoir sentit quelque chose de dur à son entre-jambe... Elle rougit à cette pensée.  
House fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas en hurlant tous les maux de la terre à son encontre?  
Il lutta contre la tentation de se retourner et se borna à attendre qu'elle arrive à son niveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, persuadé qu'il y verrait une trace du passage de celle de la doyenne. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste ses poils dressés...  
_ Merde! souffla-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.  
Pourquoi frissonnait-il? Il n'y avait aucune raison?  
" C'est rien Grégory... Tu as retiré ton tee-shirt, tu as froid, c'est tout...  
Mais bon sang! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout! Elle a besoin d'une heure pour traverser ce foutu bureau?!  
Grouille ou je m'évanouis!"  
Cuddy pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Se surprenant à détailler d'un regard appréciateur ses larges épaules, et ses bras musclés. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la sert... Juste pour se sentir pressée entre ses bras... Juste pour sentir ses mains parcourir son corps. Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur redoubla de rythme. Ses mains... Elle rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à sa main qui tremblait encore du contact avec celle du diagnosticien.  
Elle eu un hoquet de surprise en se rendant compte du contenu de sa pensée.  
Elle s'empressa de frotter sa main sur sa blouse et tenta avec toutes les peines du monde de reprendre contenance.  
"Reprend toi Lisa! Reprend toi!"  
Elle inspira profondément et avança jusqu'à lui.

*

*

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

" Et si ma chemise n'était pas bleue... "  
Horrifié, House regarda intensément son haut.  
" Ouf... Elle est bleue... "  
Cuddy lui passa devant et alla prendre place sur son siège.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?  
" Votre soutien gorge et votre culotte pardi!"  
Le diagnosticien se mordit la lèvre. Il était venu à son bureau sans raison valable.  
" Rho le con! "  
Il avait tout prévu mais n'avait pas pensé au détail le plus important!  
_ Biopsie. lâcha-t-il au pif.  
Cuddy le scruta un instant.  
_ Hum?  
_ De?  
_ Tout et rien.  
_ House, vous êtes sûr que ça va bien?  
" J'ai une chemise bleue! J'AI UNE CHEMISE BLEUE!!!! Mais à part ça tout baigne"  
_ Depuis que vous m'avez broyé les testicules?  
_ House...  
_ Je crains de ne plus être père...  
_ Quel horreur. ironisa Cuddy.  
" Et en plus elle se fout de ma gueule! "  
La doyenne leva un sourcil puis se cala dans son siège.  
_ Qu'avez vous encore fait?  
_ Mais rien! s'offusqua-t-il.  
" J'ai juste mis une fichue chemise bleue! Elle est bleue la chemise! ELLE EST BLEUE!!!!!!!!!! "  
Elle soupira.  
_ House, une femme...  
_ Enormissime.  
_ Vous a poussé...  
_ Projeter serait plus juste.  
_ Sur moi...  
_ Ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu me projeter sur votre pauvre mère.  
_ Et m'a menacé de me tuer...  
_ Avec toute la délicatesse du monde.  
_ Si... Je ne vous satisfaisais pas?  
House se raidit.  
D'un signe de tête, elle l'invita à répondre.  
_ Humpf.  
_ Vous la connaissez?  
_ Bien sûr! Depuis ce matin. J'ai d'abord eu une conversation avec son vagin. Pas très loquace le pauvre, il est sous le joug de la graisse et des plis...  
_ HOUSE!  
_ Vous croyez que je lui ai demandé de me pousser sur vous au risque de finir avec une jambe en moins?... il marqua un tant d'arrêt. En tout cas le reste de la jambe!  
Cuddy poussa un long soupir d'exaspération.  
" Mais nom de Dieu! Cette chemise est bleue!! "  
_ Quoi?  
_ Hein?  
_ Vous avez dit quelque chose?  
House se crispa.  
_ Non... Et vous?  
_ Non.  
_ Ben alors!  
_ Ben... Ben alors quoi! House sortez de mon bureau! s'énerva-t-elle.  
Le diagnosticien serra les mâchoires.  
_ Quoi encore?! demanda la doyenne en se levant.  
_ Vous êtes daltonienne?  
Cuddy secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension.  
_ Ce dossier là... Il est de quelle couleur?  
_ Il est bleu! Quelle question!  
Le diagnosticien ouvrit grand la bouche.  
_ House? Tout va bien? s'inquiéta Cuddy.  
Il fit volte face et quitta précipitamment le bureau.  
" Elle n'est pas bleue! Elle n'est pas bleue! "  
Il croisa Wilson dans le couloir.  
_ House? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
_ Elle n'est pas BLEUE! s'écria-t-il sans s'arrêter.  
Foreman rejoint l'oncologue et observa le diagnosticien monter dans l'ascenseur.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bleu? demanda Wilson.  
_ MA CHEMISE! hurla House avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.  
La neurologue pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe.  
_ Il est daltonien?!

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_A lire avec Ray Charles - At the club._

*

*

_ Vous savez où est le docteur House?  
La standardiste coupa à contre cœur sa conversation avec deux autres infirmières.  
_ Sûrement dans son bureau Madame... Deuxième étage. répondit-t-elle d'un air las.  
Après un hochement de tête et un regard assassin la femme traina sa masse de graisse jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Wilson poussa la porte du bureau et y passa la tête.  
_ House?  
Il baissa les yeux et trouva le diagnosticien allongé sur le sol, yeux clos, mimant les notes d'une musique de Ray Charles.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu...  
_ Je désespère. répondit House sans ouvrir les yeux.  
Wilson fronça les sourcils.  
_ House. Ta chemise est bleue.  
Il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'oncologue.  
_ Je sais...  
_ Tu... Désespères?  
_ J'ai le blues... Le blues shirt...  
Réprimant un sourire, Wilson entra et se rapprocha de son ami.  
_ Tu as un mode de fonctionnement interne qui m'échappe totalement... Soit, tu es complètement idiot... Soit... Tu...  
House leva un sourcil.  
_ Tu es totalement idiot. finit Wilson.  
_ Effectivement, y'a une sacré différence!  
_ Ce n'est pourtant pas pas compliqué d'avouer ses sentiments...  
_ Wilson! Je veux juste la baiser!  
_ Oui et moi je suis transsexuel!  
House se redressa et le jaugea d'un air ahuri.  
_ T'es sérieux?  
_ Nooon! Mais... Et toi? T'es sérieux?  
Le diagnosticien soupira.  
_ Non...  
_ J'ai dû mal à te suivre vraiment!  
_ Pourtant j'ai une canne. répliqua House.  
_ Et bien tu ferais mieux de la secouer et d'aller voir Cuddy!  
Son ami le regarda d'un air choqué. Puis d'une voix plutôt aigüe :  
_ Encore ces allusions sexuelles James?! Mais ne t'arrêteras tu donc jamais! Du sexe, du sexe, tout le temps! Je suis fatigué! Je n'arrive même plus à marcher droit. Et tu veux que je l'agite!  
_ House...  
Le diagnosticien continua son délire.  
Prenant une voix de gosse.  
_ Désolé, mais je ne te montrerai pas mon kiki.  
Une infirmière qui passait devant le bureau, ouvrit grand les yeux et manqua de s'étaler à terre.  
_ House...  
Prenant une voix grave.  
_ You know that God is shy.  
_ Va voir Cuddy!!  
Le diagnosticien haussa les épaules d'un air désespéré.  
_ Et pour lui dire quoi! Salut Cuddy, hey, ça farte? Ouais juste en passant, je fais une fixation sur vous depuis quelques temps et je pense qu'il s'agit du résultat d'une frustration dû à de longues années, accentuée par la vue permanente sur les deux pitons qui vous servent de seins et la masse ronde, parfaitement proportionnée qu'est votre cul!  
_ Respire.  
Le diagnosticien inspira profondément.  
_ Tu pourrais tout simplement lui dire que tu as des sentiments pour elle. Si tu lui parles de ton obsession, elle te feras interner.  
_ C'est très rassurant... souffla House.  
_ Tu as acheté une cinquantaine de chemises bleues!  
House se releva en maugréant et préféra ignorer son ami.  
_ Et elle est où... Betty boop...  
_ Qui?  
_ Jackie Kennedy! Mais de qui veux tu que je parle? Je respecte trop ma mère pour ça et la tienne est bien trop moche!  
_ Touche pas à ma mère! Laisses là où elle est!  
House attrapa sa canne et lui passa devant en marmonnant.  
_ C'est une planche à pain... Il est évident qu'il a été mal allaité... D'où sa dégénérescence avancée... Tout s'explique.  
_ Et toi, tu as été bercé trop près du mur!  
_ Tiens... Je pensais ne t'avoir jamais dit que mon père s'amusait à me pousser sur les murs.  
Il lui sourit avec une expression de parfait idiot et quitta son bureau.  
Wilson secoua puis, d'une voix forte dit :  
_ Elle est au réfectoire! Dans les cuisines! Pour régler un problème de livraisons.

_ Mais il y en a beaucoup trop. Ça ne tiendra jamais dans la chambre froide. Je n'ai pas commandé autant.  
_ J'fais qu'livrer m'dame.  
_ Et bien retournez au post de livraison et dites à votre patron qu'il a dû s'emmêler les pinceaux!  
L'homme haussa les épaules et tourna les talons.  
Il croisa House sur son chemin puis manqua de percuter de plein fouet une masse en mouvement.  
La doyenne jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la chambre froide.  
_ Il aurait pu la refermer... grommela-t-elle en prenant la porte à deux mains.  
Au même moment, House arriva à sa hauteur, souffle court.  
Elle le questionna du regard, alors qu'il se plantait, tel un piquet, devant elle.  
" Ma chemise est bleu... Je n'est qu'à lui rappeler quelles sont les couleurs primaires, et elle constatera que ma chemise est bleue..."  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?! demanda-t-elle en tirant la porte vers elle.  
" Ma chemise est bleue! Je suis invincible... Comme superman qui avait des collants bleus..."  
_ Vous pourriez m'aider?! s'exclama-t-elle en passant derrière la porte et en la poussant.  
"Il faudrait que je m'achète un slip rouge..."  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?! s'écria la doyenne.  
_ Cuddy... Je...  
_ Non, pas vous! ELLE!  
Il fit volte face et reçu cinq énormes doigts en plein dans la figure.  
Il bascula en arrière et tomba dans les bras de Cuddy qui chancela sous son poids.  
La femme s'approcha d'elle et l'agrippa par les épaules.  
Effarée, Cuddy s'esquissa aucun geste défensif et fut projetée avec le diagnosticien à l'intérieur de la chambre froide.  
Ils atterrirent lourdement sur le sol froid tandis que la femme, s'appliquait à fermer la porte.  
_ Non! hurla Cuddy en essayant de s'échapper du corps inerte de House.  
Elle se tortilla, réussit à se dégager, se leva précipitamment... Et vit avec horreur la porte se refermer dans un bruit sourd.  
Elle se jeta sur la porte et y avec rage ses poings. Elle vit alors la femme sourire à travers la hublot puis disparaitre.  
C'est à ce moment là que House consentit enfin à reprendre connaissance.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil hagard autour de lui.  
_ Chouette... Encore du bleu...

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Cuddy donna un violent coup de pied à la porte puis se laissa tomber dans un coin de la chambre froide.  
House l'avait observé hurler à la mort et cogner la porte pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, se jurant de ne plus l'énerver... Il avait presque mal pour la porte.  
A plusieurs reprises, elle s'était tournée vers lui et l'avait fusillé du regard. Il se contentait alors de hausser les épaules. Que pouvait-il faire de plus? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle remarque cette fichue chemise bleue.  
Sur le moment, il avait repensé à Super Man... Cuddy endosserait parfaitement le rôle de Lois, tellement bigleuse qu'elle ne remarquerait pas que son collègue était un super héros avec une paire de lunettes comme déguisement.  
Il soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.  
_ Ah... Enfin... Une réaction! s'exclama-t-elle, essoufflée.  
Il haussa à nouveau les épaules tandis que ses lèvres commençaient à trembler.  
_ J'ai mal à la tête...  
_ Et je m'en contre fiche!  
"Aussi directe et brutale que Lois"  
_ Je fais peut être une hémorragie...  
_ Alors mourrez en silence!  
"Oui, bien sûr! Et vous viendrez violer mon cadavre... J'en suis certain."  
Cuddy frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Elle ramena alors ses jambes contre elle et lança à nouveau un regard noir au diagnosticien.  
_ Vous réagissez comme si c'était de ma faute... bougonna-t-il.  
_ Parce que ce n'est pas le cas?  
_ Qu'est-ce que je gagnerai à être enfermé ici avec vous? Mise à part me transformer en glaçon ou même...  
"Etre pris dans vos bras... Juste une étreinte, une douce rencontre avec vos seins... Rien ne vaut la chaleur humaine."  
Il frissonna de plaisir à cette pensée.  
_ Vous aussi avez froid... Mon Dieu... Que va-t-on faire?  
House tressauta.  
_ Euh... Froid?  
"Non, je frissonnais à l'idée de me réchauffer à vos côtés".  
Il ferma un instant les yeux et inspira profondément. Il aurait bien voulu que la douce chaleur à son entre jambe s'étende à tout son corps... Bien sûr qu'il avait froid. La mélodie incessante de ses dents le prouvait bien.  
Il frissonna à nouveau.  
_ House... Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
_ Je répète un numéro de claquette avec mes dents.  
_ Ah... Vous aussi...  
Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et la jaugea du regard. Avec ce décolleté, cette jupe courte et ces talons, elle mourait de froid... Forcément. Et ce n'était pas la masse de graisse dans ses seins et ses fesses qui l'aiderait à tenir le coup.  
_ Cuddy...  
_ C'était cette femme. Je l'ai reconnu!  
_ Dites...  
_ Pourquoi cette obsession à nous... A nous...  
Elle chercha ses mots... En vain.  
_ A nous... A nous...  
_ A nous?  
_ Rho, fermez là!  
_ Vous connaissez Super Man?  
Cuddy arqua un sourcil mais préféra na pas relever.  
_ Ben voyez-vous Super Man portait des lunettes et...  
_ House, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter l'histoire de Super Man... Ou Spider Man... Je veux sortir d'ici!  
Le regard du diagnosticien s'illumina.  
" Spider Man aussi a des collants bleus! "  
Cuddy fronça les sourcils.  
_ House... Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?  
_ J'ai froid.  
_ Première nouvelle. ironisa-t-elle.  
_ Humpf. fit-il.  
_ Quoi encore?!  
_ Non rien.  
"J'ai juste une chemise bleue... Juste une chemise bleue... Et s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid, j'enlèverai tout le reste pour que vous preniez enfin conscience du bleu de ma chemise! Et d'autre chose un peu plus bas... Mais ce détail vient après ma chemise... BLEUE!"  
_ Oh moins maintenant je sais que votre héros préféré c'est Dardevil.  
Cuddy l'ignora et porta son attention sur le contenu de la pièce.  
_ J'vous comprends... Il était aveugle lui aussi... marmonna House.  
_ House! C'est quoi votre problème au juste?! s'énerva Cuddy.  
Elle lui fit face et le fusilla du regard.  
"Nous y voilà".  
_ Nous sommes enfermés dans une chambre froide, mes dents claquent, je ne sens plus le bout de mes orteils alors j'aimerai avoir un autre sujet de conversation comme "comment sortir d'ici" ou "comment étriper Grégory House" ou même "comment va-t-on pouvoir nous réchauffer"! Et non débattre sur les super héros et que sais-je encore qui sortirai tout droit de votre esprit débridé! Rassurez moi, ce n'est pas votre cerveau qui gèle?! Vous n'avez déjà pas beaucoup de neurones intactes alors si le froid tue les derniers, je suis pas sortit de l'auberge!  
_ J'vous préfère en chaleur. répliqua simplement House.  
Cuddy sentit ses joues s'enflammer tandis que le diagnosticien lui lançait un regard narquois d'un air victorieux.  
La doyenne se glissa jusqu'à lui et le fusilla du regard. Cette soudaine proximité déstabilisa momentanément House qui pendant un instant, se contenta de cligner les yeux.  
_ Merci docteur House. Votre précieux commentaire à temporairement réchauffé l'atmosphère. chuchota-t-elle d'une voix fielleuse.  
Le diagnosticien se plaqua contre le mur et déglutit.  
Cette femme commençait à lui faire peur... Mais bizarrement, à cette peur se mêlait une certaine excitation.  
"Mes neurones sont définitivement grillés..."  
Il soutint un instant son regard puis ses yeux glissèrent vers ses lèvres. Son cœur stoppa net. Elles étaient...  
_ Bleues... susurra-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement.  
_ Quoi?  
Il se ressaisit rapidement et plongea son regard dans le sien.  
_ Il n'y a qu'un moyen vraiment efficace pour lutter contre le froid... déclara-t-il à mi-voix.  
Cuddy lui lança un regard perplexe puis compris enfin. Elle esquissa un geste de recul.  
_ N'y pensez même pas. dit-elle d'un ton menaçant et peu assuré.

*

*

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**A lire avec _Lovers in Japan/Reign of love_ - Coldplay**

*****

***  
**

House jeta un regard en biais à Cuddy. Elle s'était éloignée précipitamment et faisait mine de détailler le sol depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. House ne sentait plus ses jambes... Ni douleur, ni rien... Même à sa jambe droite.  
Il soupira. Il voulait qu'elle remarque sa chemise bleue, pas qu'ils meurent dans un congélateur géant, bleuis par le froid.  
_ A chaque fois qu'il m'arrive une bricole... Vous êtes dans les parages. marmonna Cuddy en se soufflant dans les mains.  
_ J'ai eu une légère altercation avec cette femme mais je ne suis en rien responsable de sa névrose... répliqua House d'une voix tremblante.  
Cuddy se tourna dans sa direction, intriguée. Il tremblait comme une feuille, s'efforçant de calmer au mieux les tressautements de son corps. Un désagréable frisson la parcourut.  
_ Cette femme passe sa frustration sexuelle sur les autres. continua le diagnosticien en se donnant contenance.  
_ Vous avez le don d'attirer tous les névrosés de ce pays.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent puis ils éclatèrent de rire.  
_ Vous êtes une idiote. dit-il en se rapprochant.  
_ Si vous n'étiez pas celui que vous étiez, nous serions déjà dénudés, plaqués l'un à l'autre, profitant de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre!  
_ Vous avez peur de ne pas résister à mon charme?  
_ J'ai surtout peur d'être mise mal à l'aise par cette chose qui est à votre entre jambe. répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.  
House hoqueta, déstabilisé par le propos.

Wilson salua la standardiste et prit appui sur le comptoir.  
_ Dites moi... Vous sauriez où se trouvent le docteur Cuddy... Et le docteur House?  
L'infirmière haussa les épaules.  
_ Désolée docteur Wilson. Mais je sais juste que le camion de livraison est partie depuis plus d'une demi-heure.  
L'oncologue hocha la tête puis s'éloigna du comptoir en la remerciant. Il se rapprocha de la bande à Picsou.  
_ Alors? demanda Cameron.  
_ Introuvables...  
_ C'est impossible.  
_ Avec House, tout est possible. rectifia Chase.  
_ Cuddy aussi à disparue. Ça ce n'est pas normal. souligna Foreman.  
Wilson acquiesça en silence.  
_ Vous... Vous croyez... commença Cameron.  
_ Non! J'ai déjà vérifié tous les placards. déclara Wilson avant de repartir.  
Les trois autres le suivirent en spéculant sur leur disparition.

House fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le pied gauche.  
_ Eh!  
_ Vous êtes gelée! Arrêtez deux minutes et laissez moi vous réchauffer!  
_ Je peux me réchauffer toute seule! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied.  
Il la lâcha avec brusquerie.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas fichue de remarquer cette satanée chemise bleue mais vous pensez savoir comme vous réchauffer?!!! Désolé d'en douter! s'énerva-t-il.  
Il lui attrapa à nouveau le pied avec fermeté, retira sa chaussure et commença à la frotter avec énergie. Lui offrant au passage plusieurs regards noirs.  
Cuddy se laissa faire, perplexe.  
_ Alors c'était ça... souffla-t-elle enfin.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle et la fusilla du regard.  
Un large sourire barra alors le visage de la doyenne.  
_ Quoi?! Vous êtes chatouilleuse?!  
_ C'est pour ça que vous avez retiré votre tee-shirt! Et c'est pour ça que vous me parliez de daltonisme!  
_ Ne me dites pas que depuis ce matin vous aviez remarqué ma CHEMISE BLEUE! s'écria House en lâchant son pied.  
Cuddy ramena ses jambes à elle et se pencha vers le diagnosticien.  
_ Vous avez mis cette chemise juste pour moi? Pourquoi?  
House recula vivement. Conscient qu'il venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup... Un loup qu'il rêvait voir le dévorer.  
_ Bien sûr que non... balbutia-t-il.  
_ Vous vous rappeler toujours de ce que je vous ai dit?!  
_ Que le bleu me rendait presque sympathique?  
Son sourire s'agrandit.  
_ Non, pas du tout.  
_ Vous venez de prouver le contraire.  
_ J'ai juste une bonne mémoire. Je me rappelle aussi du contenu de ma poche du Vendredi 14 Mars 1987.  
Cuddy se laissa retomber sur les fesses et le jaugea un long moment.  
_ Vous saviez que Jackie Kennedy était transsexuelle?  
_ Je vous plais House?  
_ Et vous saviez que le mère de Wilson adorait le bleu! Elle m'a offert un lot de cinquante chemises du genre.  
_ Fermez là!  
Il se tut immédiatement.  
_ Déboutonnez votre chemise. ordonna-t-elle en faisant pareil avec son haut.  
House ouvrit grand les yeux puis s'exécuta.  
_ Et je n'en ai rien à faire de votre chemise et de sa couleur!  
Elle le prit dans ses bras et frissonna au contact de sa peau.  
House ne réagit pas... Attristé par ses paroles.  
Sentant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle leva le tête et lui pinça la peau du ventre.  
Légère grimace.  
_ House... appela-t-elle doucement.  
Il serra les dents et l'entoura de ses bras, évitant soigneusement son regard.  
_ Imbécile. susurra-t-elle. Cette chemise vous va à ravir... Mais je me moque de ce bleu, ce n'est pas celui-là qui me plait et m'attire...  
Le diagnosticien sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer.

Wilson tourna sur lui même, d'un air désespéré.  
_ Tu es sûre qu'il va bien? demanda Chase en se penchant vers Cameron.  
Elle haussa les épaules. Foreman, amusé, observa l'oncologue marmonner tout seul et ouvrir toutes les portes de l'hôpital.  
_ House! Cuddy!  
_ Tu en es certaine? reprit Chase.  
Cameron haussa à nouveau les épaules.

_ Vous savez ce que j'aime de bleu chez vous?  
_ Mes hématomes?  
Cuddy sourit et fit remonter sa main le long de son torse. Elle sentit le diagnosticien frissonner sous ses caresses et prit plaisir à accentuer ces frissons. Pour une fois qu'elle avait le dessus... Elle leva la tête et lui souffla dans le cou. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui en laissant échapper un léger gémissement. Le sourire de la doyenne s'élargit face à cette réaction.  
Prenant appui sur son torse, elle se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien. Instinctivement, le diagnosticien éloigna son visage du sien et l'interrogea du regard.  
_ Ce n'est pas la couleur de votre chemise qui me fait fondre... Ce n'est pas le bleu que vous portez... murmura-t-elle.  
Il déglutit alors qu'elle rapprochait son visage du sien.  
_ Cuddy...  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres puis lui glissa à l'oreille gauche :  
_ Ce sont vos yeux qui me fascinent...  
Il cessa de respirer.  
_ Envoutant... Électrisant... J'en perds la tête.  
Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla à nouveau dans son cou.  
_ Peu importe la couleur de votre chemise... Je ne rêve que d'une chose... Pouvoir me noyer à ma guise dans cet océan qu'est votre regard. Juste m'y perdre... De temps en temps... Levez ce voile gris qui recouvre votre regard et redonnez à vos yeux cet éclat qui me plait tant.  
Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis se dégagea de sa prise. House ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Elle lui sourit et se blottit à nouveau dans ses bras.  
_ Si nous sortons de là...  
Il se crispa.  
_ Vous me devrez encore deux semaines de consultations.  
House laissa échapper un grognement.  
Cuddy se redressa et le scruta un long moment avant de demander :  
_ Vous vous attendiez à autre chose?  
_ Je...  
_ Essayer au moins de finir une phrase. dit-elle sur un ton moqueur.  
Son regard se posa sur son menton parsemé de poils puis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres...  
Elle secoua légèrement la tête et s'apprêtait à se libérer complètement de son étreinte quand il resserra sa prise et la plaqua contre lui.  
_ Hou...  
_ J'ai froid. susurra-t-il.  
Elle se figea un instant puis balbutia quelque chose d'inaudible. Ces simples mots avaient été prononcé d'une telle manière... Comme s'ils seraient les derniers... Comme s'il prononçait ses dernières paroles... Elle frissonna quand il glissa une main sous son haut et caressa son dos. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et elle sentit l'envie étreindre son ventre. Elle se pinça les lèvres tandis que, de l'autre main, il s'appliquait à frotter ses cuisses afin de lui procurer un peu plus de chaleur.  
_ House... souffla-t-elle.  
Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.  
"Elle se moque de la chemise... Elle me veut moi... Juste MOI."  
Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'il parcourait son ventre d'une main tiède et désireuse de contact.  
"Je n'ai plus besoin de cette chemise."  
D'un mouvement d'épaule, il fit tomber son haut. Cuddy se figea alors qu'il la lâchait et ramassait la chemise.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous...  
Il lui fit signe de ce taire et posa la chemise sur ses épaules.  
_ House...  
_ Chut! Vous en avez plus besoin que moi.  
_ Vous allez mourir de froid espèce d'idiot!  
_ Non...

_ Puisque je vous ai vous.  
Il baissa rapidement les yeux, se raclant légèrement la gorge. Cuddy l'observa d'un regard tendre puis passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
Il frémit à se contact et frissonna de toute part quand elle se plaqua totalement contre lui. Pour plus de confort, il se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle réajusta alors sa prise et recommença à le caresser.

Wilson percuta une masse énorme de plein fouet et se retrouva étalé sur le sol.  
_ Ouch!  
Tout en se frottant le front, il leva les yeux vers la chose qui s'était plantée au beau milieu du couloir et qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Il croisa alors le regard noir d'une énorme femme.  
_ Excusez moi. marmonna-t-il en se relevant.  
_ Docteur Wilson, tout va bien? demanda Cameron en se précipitant sur lui.  
Chase et Foreman se rapprochèrent d'un air méfiant.  
_ Vous êtes qui vous?! interrogea la femme d'un ton brusque.  
Tout en s'époussetant, l'oncologue fit les présentations à la femme qui les jaugeait d'un regard meurtrier.  
_ Auriez-vous vu deux médecins dans les parages? questionna Cameron.  
_ Une femme? Brune, très jolie avec un décolleté et des talons vertigineux?  
_ Euh... firent Foreman et Chase.  
_ Et un homme? Antipathique, avec une canne, toujours en train de gober des comprimés en faisant rouler ses yeux?  
_ Oui! s'exclamèrent Wilson et Cameron à l'unisson.  
La femme fit mine de réfléchir puis :  
_ Jamais vu non, désolée.  
Et elle les dépassa en prenant bien soin de traiter Foreman de bounty.  
L'oncologue fixa le couloir qui menait aux cuisines.  
_ Cette femme n'avait rien...  
Il pénétra dans le couloir.  
_ Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers les cuisines.  
Cameron et les deux autres garçons s'échangèrent un regard éloquent puis lui emboitèrent le pas.

Elle lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et le sentit gigoter, mal à l'aise.  
_ Restez tranquille deux minutes! s'impatienta-t-elle.  
Il se figea.  
_ Détendez vous...  
Il relâcha la pression de son corps.  
_ Parfait.  
Elle se redressa et lui sourit. House sentit alors une douce chaleur l'envahir et ses joues, à l'instant gelées, semblaient prendre feu.  
Cuddy fronça les sourcils.  
_ Tout va bien?  
Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il releva légèrement la tête et l'embrassa. Ce fut vif et rapide.  
Il se dégagea aussitôt, ahuri par ce qu'il venait venait de faire. Cuddy, tout aussi éberluée que lui le questionna du regard.  
House sentit son ventre se contracter et ce même sentiment qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser reprit vite le dessus, son désir devenant indépendant de sa volonté. Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, plus tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, encore trop perturbée et bouleversée pour réagir.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle reprit contact avec la réalité et rompit leur étreinte.  
_ House... C'est une mauvaise id...  
Il ne la laissa pas finir et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Il roula et elle se retrouva prisonnière de son corps.  
Très vite elle s'abandonna à lui et à ses envies, répondant à ses baisers avec passion.  
Alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et tenta de trouver réponse à ses questions muettes. Après un long moment d'inactivité, il essaya à nouveau de l'embrasser mais elle posa une main autoritaire sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda-t-elle enfin.  
Il lui mordilla le creux de la main et lui offrit un sourire malicieux en réponse à sa plainte silencieuse.  
_ Je ravive le bleu de mon regard. déclara-t-il avant de l'enlacer.

Wilson s'accroupit au sol et ramassa la canne du diagnosticien.  
_ Hum...  
Il se redressa et jeta un regard en direction de la chambre froide.  
_ Bon sang! Ne me dites pas que...  
Il se rapprocha d'un pas mal assuré vers le hublot. Au même moment, Cameron arriva, suivit de près par Chase et Foreman.  
_ Non! Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont dans ça!  
Wilson jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.  
_ NOM DE DIEU!  
Il fit volte face et se plaqua à la porte.  
Cameron le questionna du regard.  
_ Ils sont là ou pas? demanda Chase en essayant de jeter un regard à l'intérieur.  
_ NON! NON! Ils... Non... Pfff! Que feraient-ils dans cette chambre froide vraiment!  
"A part s'envoyer en l'air comme ils sont en train de le faire."  
Foreman sourit et tourna les talons.  
_ Je vois. dit-il à mi-voix.  
Chase fronça les sourcils.  
_ Bon et bien s'ils ne sont pas là, cherchons ailleurs. déclara Cameron en se détournant de la pièce.  
Elle s'éloigna, suivit par son ombre alias Chase.  
_ Oui... Oui... Je vous rejoins tout de suite! s'exclama Wilson.  
Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur.  
_ Quel veinard ce House. dit-il avec un large sourire.  
L'oncologue débloqua la porte puis s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Cuddy redressa légèrement la tête.  
_ Vous n'avez rien entendu?  
House lui captura les lèvres avec un sourire.  
_ Vous ne voulez pas être secouru?  
_ Mais je le suis déjà... susurra-t-il avant de remonter sa jupe.  
Elle étouffa un gémissement de plaisir et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
House frissonna de plaisir.  
Plus question d'avoir le blues et de déprimer sur une couleur.  
Elle lui appartenait depuis toujours, enchainée à son regard.

_La couleur ne fait pas le sentiment. C'est le sentiment qui colore votre existence._

**FIN**


End file.
